Wont Upset the Pace on Distant Stars
by firebug29
Summary: Inuyasha made a decision that brought questions on everyones mind, now the final battle is here, and maybe confidence is'nt enough...
1. Calm Before the Storm

Hi all… ummm … new fic… I hope its good… keep an open mind from beginning to end… and, ummm… just know it's not like me to write a story like this… yea…

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters! Don't sue!

Here it goes! I got the idea for the name in a +44 song… its good you should listen to them… here it goes…

Summary: Though everyone knew there was a chance of the final battle ending this way… there were still unprepared… Naraku was defeated, but at what price?

* * *

**Won't Upset the Pace on Distant Stars  
**

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era of Japan, perfect, in terms of weather. A girl in clothes not matching the period she inhabited sat beneath a tree that, like herself, defined time itself..

"Hey wench, what are you doing wandering off like that?" A boy not much older than herself (well kind of) jumped to a branch above her, crossed his arms and sat impatiently.

"You actually noticed I was gone?" The girl was in a way surprised. Usually he would only keep her around if there was either danger near, or jewel shards to purify. And today, she sensed, there were neither. The only shards left were in Naraku's possession or under his control… Even Kouga's shards were retained.

"Keh, I got hungry. And the runt started whining 'wheres Kagome, she's been gone awhile, I miss Kagome, blah blah blah…' all he does is cry and whine. So I decided to shut him up and come get you… You know you could get hurt wandering off like this…" The silver hared half-demon had an undetectable trace of worry etched in his voice.

"Inuyasha, after a year of being here, I think I should be able to handle a short walk on my own… A girl needs her alone time ya know…" Kagome flashed her distinct smile in his direction, which unknowingly to her instantly softened the half demons heart solid heart.

But his external guard remained, and he replied with a simple…

"Keh."

Kagome sighed, "well lets head back to the village then. Shippou must be getting hungry.

"Bout time"

After a few yards of comfortable silence Kagome ushered Inuyasha into conversation.

Inuyasha, it's been awhile since there's been much trouble, why do you think Naraku has left us alone for so long with only our part of the jewel remaining?

At the mention of the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls that hung around her neck, Kagome wrapped one of her long delicate hands around their half completed portion.

Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his golden eyes.

"Calm before the storm." He stated simply. "He's preparing for us. I mean who wouldn't? Its completely pointless though, its not like its going to do him any good. No matter how strong he gets, Im gonna rip his head off and feed it to his incarnations." Inuyasha gave a tiny smirk at the thought of shoving spoonfuls of Naraku's dismantled body into the mouths of Kagura and Kanna.

Kagome's eyes shone admiring his confidence. She believed every word he just said. Inuyasha had long since gained her faith in his abilities, and when he spoke of how the battle would unfold, she believed in him even more. She knew everything would be ok. "It's just so strange," she confessed, "Its coming up so soon, I can feel it. I cant believe this whole thing will be over all at once. I don't know how I'll handle it or what I'll do after everything. The girls eyes were intently focused on the familiar dirt path to the village.

Inuyasha didn't respond…

"Kagome!! Your back!" As they reached the village after what seemed to be an eternity of thought filled silence, the young kitsune, Shippou bounded out the hut they were staying in and immediately latched on to Kagome's leg. "Where did you go?"

"Just for a walk Shippou" And she flashed a genuine smile to the kit. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"Welllll… Sango went to the hot spring to take a bath and Sometime shortly afterward Miroku simply vanished." The small kit talked a million miles a minute as the story was told

"Humph, wonder where _he_ went…" Inuyasha snorted sarcastically. He knew along with every one else present **exactly **where the monk had gotten off to."

Kagome inhabited a blank look… "Sango needs to get Miroku some prayer beads so she can 's-word' him when she catches him watching her bathe or groping her!" Shippou rolled with laughter at this statement, and Inuyasha sighed with relief very thankful that Kagome chose her words carefully. He didn't want to be reacquainted with the ground anytime soon especially for nothing! Kagome smiled, as she saw his look of thankfulness in his eyes. "Well then, I'm going to start some ramen for dinner! Sound good?"

"YAY RAMEN!! Yes please Kagome will you make me some?!?"

"Of coarse Shippou. Inuyasha would you like some?"

"Keh, no thanks, I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Kagome eyed him suspiciously, you're turning down ramen?"

"I don't know, you can take walks why can't I wench?"

"I guess its just, not like you… do you want me to make you some for when you get back?"

"Don't wait up for me… I don't know how late I'll be."

"Well…" Kagome sighed "Ok, if that's what you want… be careful"

"Keh, wench, I don't need your worries, I can take care of myself…"

"Ok then… bye, have a nice walk"

"Kagome… his voice suddenly serious, "I'll be back…" He contacted his eyes directly with hers and Kagome saw the sincerity mixed with seriousness in his golden orbs.

"O-ok Inuyasha… and tell you what, I'll save some ramen just incase ok?"

Inuyasha actually smiled at her… "I'd really like that… thanks" With that he turned and walked out.

Shippou stared at the whole incident with wonder… "What's gotten into him?"

'Why would he tell me he'll be back, where would he be going where he might not return from?'

Kagome didn't say anything as the thoughts that something was wrong tugged at her heart. She couldn't put her finger on it… but something serious was about to happen.

If she would have gone outside, she would have known exactly what was going on, and why Inuyasha was acting so strange.

Kikyou's soul collectors were lingering outside. Inuyasha felt their presence, and left for his meeting with the girl from his past.

After following the scent of soil and bone, he came to a small clearing and stood facing the back of the undead priestess Kikyou.

"Hello Inuyasha… Its been awhile"

"I've been busy…" he stated.

'Why is she here'

"You probably wonder why I've come… I'm here to give you a message" as if reading his thoughts Kikyou spoke out about her visit…

"And what would that be?"

"You feel the battle coming do you not? Naraku's miasma has been growing stronger over the last few days. Somewhere off to the North I believe. Shouldn't you be preparing?" Kikyou turned and looked at Inuyasha with her lifeless eyes.

'Her eyes that used to shine with life and a hope of freedom, now… theres not even a trace of what used to be…. What used to be…'

"I'm ready as I need to be, he just needs to quit being a damn coward and come out of hiding." The boy scoffed and turned his back to his old love. He couldn't face her when talking anymore… all he could think about is the old days when he looked at her. Days he knew he would never have again… and the thought of that hurt a piece of him deep inside.

They were silent for a while as the sun started to set.

Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Was that your message? To prepare for someone who I'm more than ready to take on? I don't need your worries Kikyou, I can handle myself."

"That was not the reason I came, but it's in the same regards…. I'm here to tell you to prepare your mind and heart, not your body and strength."

This caused Inuyasha to turn around, no matter how much it pained him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A decision must be made no later than the battles end. That time is swiftly is approaching. Inuyasha… You need to know what you are going to do with the jewel, and what you will do in terms of me and my reincarnation. I hope that decision is already made."

Her last sentence made the half demon once again turn away from her.

"Why do you think my decision is already made?"

Kikyou was unfazed by this "Because the girl doesn't care for you Inuyasha. I assumed you knew that. She leaves you enough for her time as it is. What makes you think she will stay with you when her duties are fulfilled?"

The boy had no comment…. She was right… Inuyasha flinched and turned to look at her again and his voice had a sudden emotion filled quality.

"Kikyou, I have only one question for you… its going to affect my decision, so really I have to ask it… 50 years ago, why was me being a human over a half demon so important to you."

"Just know that that was the way it had to be. You wished on the jewel, gained the ability to be looked upon without disgust and I gained the ability to be a normal woman without such important duties."

"It could have been different. I could have wished for something else, and we could have been happy. Me as a half demon and you as a priestess who had no burden of guarding the jewel."

"Inuyasha, it had to be done the way we planned. Do realize how I was looked down upon for even associating with a half demon, imagine how it would have been for me marrying one. But it's over and it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we were in love, doesn't that count for anything?"

Inuyasha winced as her words stung that little part deep inside and he looked in her eyes. Those eyes that at one time were the only ones that would look directly into his without fear or disgust. They were so different now. "It counts for everything… Thanks for the explanation."

"Just be thinking Inuyasha, remember I expect an answer no later than the end of the battle against Naraku… It will be your final battle to regain the shards."

She turned to leave when Inuyasha's words stopped her.

"I don't need to wait, I can give you answers now…" His eyes were swimming with uncertainty as he spoke. "I can end all of this for you now Kikyou… I know what I'm going to do…"

Kikyou smiled… "Good…" and she took a step toward the hanyou in front of her….

* * *

**The end of Chapt. 1**… YAY! R&R… I think I might like this story…

-Firebug29-


	2. Keeping Promises

Firebug here!

Chapter 2! Thanks SO much for the TWO people who reviewed chapter one… this is for you guys! Without your reviews I wouldn't have probably continued the story. Mainly because why write it if no ones reading! So yea but you are so here ya go…

* * *

Kagome took a step back… she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'I shouldn't have followed him… I don't want to see this. I-…I thought things were different now.'

Shortly after Inuyasha left, Kagome became suspicious of his words to her and followed him to where he stood with Kikyou now. She knew immediately something was weighing on his mind, because he didn't even notice her scent or sound shifting closely behind him.

'This is it.' She thought. 'He's going to leave with her after all we've been through together. After she refused to help us so many times? After she just _bluntly_ told him to kill me? He's choosing her over me, and the jewel isn't even complete. Naraku could destroy Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and I easily without Inuyahsa helping us. He won't be there to protect me any more and I could die. I have to go… I have to get out of here, I cant see this.'

Kagome turned to run, but in the process, the emotionally distressed girl tripped over her own feet, hitting the ground with a soft thud and a quiet "oomph". 'O my god! I know he heard that… he'll know I was eavesdropping and hate me!'

Sure enough, she rolled on to her back to see Inuyashsa's head snap in her direction and his eyes focus on her.

His lips mouthed her name to himself in a mere whisper… But Kagome saw, and that's when the tears came.

"Inuyasha, I-I'm sorry… I'll leave now."

"No, Kagome… Stay…I should have told you where I was coming…" Inuyasha's eyes had true remorse in them…

"I shouldn't have been nosing around… I'll just talk to you back at the…"

'No, I wont, he's going with her, he wont be back…'

"I-I'm leaving." And with heavy sobs wracking her body, she ran back to her other companions.

'O Inuysha, I'm so sorry I couldn't change your mind… I wish I could have saved you…'

Back at the clearing, Inuyasha stood in shock. 'I'm such an idiot, why did I come here? Kagome, I told you I'd be back… I plan to keep that promise…'

"Inuyasha, your decision…" Kikyou took a few steps towards him and rested one hand on his chest. "You said you've made your decision now… I'm glad to hear that… now, are you ready to take the journey to hell with me…?"

Inuyasha stood looking at her…. "Kikyou, no… I'll never go with you… destiny has fallen into place, and I'm supposed to be here…"

The ancient miko looked at the hanyou in front of her, for a second with disgust, but wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. "Inuyasha, your destiny was in my hands fifty years ago, and thanks to me you were merely sealed to that tree in a state of preservation, rather than pinned dead to it… You lived through that fateful day, as I died that night of my wounds. It is because of me you are still alive, and with me you should travel to hell… You owe it to me Inuyasha."

"No!" The hanyou jumped out of her reach, he didn't want her near him. "I owe it to you to defeat your killer and I swear to do that… I'll risk my life to do it, I'll die in the process if I have to, but it was fate that you sealed me to that tree for Kagome to free me. And it was fate for you to return for me in order to learn the truth, but its not my destiny to give up the life I've found with people who accepts me as me a half demon! I figured you cared, and that you of all people would understand that… So this conversation is over, my answer is no and that's the answer it will always be." Anger and frustration flashed in his eyes. He had never yelled at Kikyou. Never fifty years ago, and never, until now, had he ever raised his voice at this woman… But he didn't take it back, and he ment every word of it.

It was Kikyou's turn to get angry. "Inuyasha, you will regret this. You will pay for the words you have just spoken, and though this conversation is over, you will see me again. Take that as a treat and a promise."

Inuyasha turned and with one last look at the girl from his past, took off to find the one from the future. 'I've got some explaining do about this one…'

* * *

Kagome felt so naïve.

'I shouldn't have really thought he would pick me anyway. I always told myself it would be her, but deep down I still had hope that maybe… But I was wrong.' Kagome's thoughts raced as tears continued to stream down her face… 'He told her he made his decision and he didn't need the jewel… He's leaving now, he's leaving and I'll never see him again. I didn't even get to tell him how I felt…'

"I didn't even say goodbye…"

The girl looked up to see she had reached the village. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and held her head as high as she could… She would have to tell the others what Inuyasha had done… She was going to have to tell them he had gone to hell and left them to fight Naraku without him. And she had to do it without crying. She didn't want them to think she was weak.

"Kagome!" Shippou bounded out of the hut towards her. "Where is Inuyasha? Didn't you follow him?" Shippou's eyes turned from confused to worry as he saw the girls face. "K-kagome whats wrong? You've been crying?"

"Shippou… Where's Sango and Miroku? We all need to sit down and talk."

"They're in the hut eating the ramen you prepared…" Shippou's worry remained on his face.

"K, lets go inside." She put her head down and continued in with shippou…

'This isn't going to be easy…'

Kagome walked into the hut and raised her eyes to her best friend.

"Kagome… Whats wrong? You look like you've been crying. Shippou said you went to see why Inuyasha was acting so strange? What happened? Did he say something again?" Sango stood and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Sango, I need to talk to all of you guys… Its about the final battle with Naraku… and Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, its apparent you are distraught about something right now, maybe we should wait until you are up to it for any serious conversations like ones involving Naraku. Besides, we really should wait for Inuyasha before we talk about any strategy involving him."

"No Miroku, this needs to be discussed now. Because….Because…. Inuyasha, he-he's gone…"

Shippou tugged at Kagomes skirt hem, trying to get her to look at him and not the ground… "Kagome, Inuyasha told you he would only be gone for tonight and that he would return, remember? He'll be back. We can wait for him."

Kagome shook her head… "No, no Shippou he won't. When I followed him, he was meeting Kikyou. She told him he had to make a decision by the end of the battle, and he said he had already made it. He said he didn't need the jewel… He's going to hell with her right now, I just know it… He's leaving us at the final battle alone without him…" 'He's leaving me without him…'

Shock fell over the entire hut. Sango grew angry, and Miroku grew worried and stared at the hole in his hand, and Shippou worried about Kagome.

"Kagome, we can defeat Naraku without him… can't we? We don't need him, espically if he didn't need us…" Shippou gave a hopeful smile at his encouraging words

Sango erupted…

"THAT JERK! What was he thinking? After all you've given up in your time and been through for him? He just goes off to hell with HER! If he wasn't burning right now I'd show him the real wrath of a demon slayer… We'll wish him back to earth when we get the jewel and then kill him again just for the fun of it! How could he abandon us at a time like this, how could he abandon you Kagome! He knows Naraku is after you now more than ever, and he just left you… How could he after he said he would always protect you? I hate him!!!"

"Well thanks Sango, and to think I thought we were friends."

"I-Inuyasha… you're here… your alive…" Kagome's tears stopped once again. "I thought, you said you made a decision… I thought you were leaving us…"

"Keh, wench, I wouldn't do that this close to destroying Naraku. Especially when Sango needs to help her brother, Miroku still has that damn wind tunnel treating his life, and Naraku needs the jewel from you…" His eyes softened as he looked at her. "Besides you weren't thinking you could do it without me did you? Now come on Kagome, I need to talk to you… in private…" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stared to walk out with an emotionally numb girl trailing behind him…

Miroku's eyebrow rose… "Now what on earth," He asked Sango, "Do you think he needs to talk to her about at a time like this?"

"Beats me, but if she comes back crying, I'll personally end his life." Sango's voice was steady, because she meant every word of it…

* * *

Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Chapter 3 to be up soon… what will Kagome and Inuyasha talk about? HMMMMMM?????!!!??? Haha… Review… please..

**-Firebug**

_p.s. Review…_


	3. The Start of Something New

Hi! Firebug here! Soo heres chapter 3… recent episodes of Inuyasha have made me feel really bad about preceiveing kikyou as such a bitch in the latter chapters… so now I have to change how my story was going to end… which sucks because its made me really slow at rearranging things… but here it goes…

O and YAY! 100 views… but wait BOOO only 3 reviews…--… hmmm lets do the math… yea that pretty much sucks please review its depressing me …

* * *

The pair walked in silence for a long time. The half moonlight, Inuyasha noticed, was gracefully highlighting the beauty Kagome's face and eyes already held without the help of the night light.

Kagome's thoughts always wandered to what she heard in the clearing a few hours earlier, no matter how hard she tried to focus on the breeze of the night or the ground beneath her. She wanted to think about anything but what happened earlier. Even the look of Inuyasha's silver hair being reflected by the moon couldn't pull her mind away from the pain of thinking how he, the man she loved with all she had, was going to hell with the woman he loved more than she.

Tears stung her eyes but she forced them away, she wanted to return to the numb state she left the hut with. That feeling where she couldn't believe he was actually standing in front of her, and not burning in hell. That feeling felt so much better than the heartache she felt now.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and Kagome did the same. They were in a clearing, one that Kagome recognized as the same one she had been running from not more than an hour ago…

Inuyasha took a hold of Kagome's shoulders and turned the girl toward him. "Kagome, I took a risk tonight, and I did it for you, I want you to know that. Please, just look at me for a minute." He put a finger under her chin a tilted her head up to direct her line of vision to only him.

"How can I? You went off with her… I mean, like it matters, I knew it would happen, just how could you almost go with her and leave us here, how could you leave me to face Naraku? Without you to watch over me, he would kill me Inuyasha. I-I would miss you so much." Kagome wrapped her arms around the hanyou and sobbed into his chest. "I know she's mad that you changed your mind at the last minute and I thank you for doing that, but at the same time I feel awful for interfering. Because of me she might not help us in the final battle or want to be with you anymore…"

"Kagome, that's not the risk I took… I took the risk of telling her no, because I want… I want… Please don't hate me for saying this, and don't just act like you feel the same because I just gave up any chance to be with her…" Inuyasha started fumbling with his words. "Kagome, I did that because I want to be with you. I want to build something with you. I risked you turning me down and me being alone without anyone. I knew Kikyou would be with me but me and you have never talked about it and I wasn't sure if you would take me. You left before I explained all this fate shit to Kikyou… I shouldn't have said shit, sorry, I'm just not used to doing this. Crap now I'm rambling. The point is wench, no not wench, I meant Kagome. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I love you damnit. More than I ever loved Kikyou, well, I did love her, but this is so different. Your there for me when I need you, and your strong, and beautiful and you love me for me and… gods there's just so many things. But the point is.."

"Inuyasha…" At the sound of her voice Inuyasha immediately quieted his stammering and rambling, and looked down to see her looking up at him.

"Yea?"

"I love you too, more than you know I love you…" She buried her head in his chest again and cried even harder…

Inuyasha choked back tears, 'She hates it that she fell in love with me. She hates it that she loves a half demon…'

When he knew he could talk without breaking down he apologized "I know it hurts, I know it cant be easy loving a half demon, especially one like me, but I promise ill protect you and ill try to make it easy on us… I'll even become human if I need to."

"No Inuyasha." Kagome corrected him. "I love you as a demon. I love you the way you are… I want you like this, with your ears, your fangs, your claws, your strength, all of you. I want you like this. And you're so wrong its so easy loving you… Trust me if it was hard I would have given up the first time I saw you kiss Kikyou… the truth is the hard part is trying not to love you. But I don't have to worry about that anymore, because now I know you love me back…"

"Then- Then why are you crying?" Inuyasha reached a hand from around her waist to her cheek and caught a tear on one of his claws. "This is what I hoped would _stop_ when I told you how I felt."

"I'm crying from relief. Because now when I go home and leave you behind here in the feudal era, I don't have to cry myself to sleep wondering if you're meeting with her while I'm gone. And I'm crying because all the dreams I ever had just came true when you said those three words. And it's so strange because they were such a simple solution to the problem I've had since I first spoke to you. Since I first became completely intrigued with you."

"Kagome... everything is going to be ok from now on…. But can you please do me a favor?" He pulled the still crying girl away from his body so he could look in her eyes…

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Please stop crying because if Sango sees you return with any TRACE of tears in your eyes, she's going to rip me to shreds." He cracked a grin at her… Trying to make it seem like a joke… 'What she doesn't know is I'm really not kidding!'

It worked though and Kagome wiped away her already shed tears and gave off a small giggle… "Of coarse Inuyasha…"

"And one more thing…" With that, he captured her lips with his. What they shared was a quick but tender kiss that left both of the new lovers red in the cheeks when they pulled away. "I love you Kagome…"

"I love you too Inuyasha" And with that, she grabbed her hanyou's hand with her own and the two turned to walk back to where the others were waiting for them.

"Where are they?!" Sango was still fuming as she paced the floor of the hut. "If he hurts her… What am I saying…? He couldn't be any denser! This is so random too, why tonight? This kind of thing would have been expected after the battle. Kagome doesn't need this now. She's given so much up for him! I mean seriously, Naraku hasn't done anything to hurt Kagome. Why else do you think she would stay here and give up everything she has building in her life in her time? She stays for him, and he treats her like a nothing."

"Now Sango, we can't be to rash. I personally feel the situation is one that can't be avoided and might as well be dealt with now. You see, Inuyasha's heart is quite larger than I'm afraid even he realizes. He's opened up so much to Shippou, you, Kagome and I, and that's a big step for him considering his tough past of multiple exiles. It's been hard enough for him to accept his acceptance from us. I believe he's receiving more love than he's used to, and simply needs to learn how to deal with it all."

"But Kagome, she's willing to give everything for him… And Kikyou wouldn't give anything fifty years ago, what makes you think she will now?"

"I see your point, but imagine trying to completely give up everything from your past that you loved. For instance, Kohaku loved you more than any brother could, and now, even with him under Naraku's control, even when you know he's tried to kill you, you can't find it in your heart to let him go. Inuyasha knows Kikyou is dead, but fifty years ago she was the only one who treated him with any sort of respect."

Tears formed in Sango's eyes, and Miroku took notice. "O god, Sango I'm so sorry I did-"

"No… It's ok. Its true, everything you say is true. I-I just never, I never thought of it like that. It really must be hard on him. But I know it's just as hard on Kagome."

"Yes, that to is true."

"What do you think they are talking about? I mean Kagome was pretty shook up, I'm surprised we haven't felt any aftershocks from the 'sits' she's bound to give him." Sango wondered.

"Yes, well, maybe it's a good thing we haven't felt anything of the sort. Perhaps things are going quite well." Miroku hoped and prayed that things were running smoothly. No matter how much he calmed Sango down since Inuyasha and Kagome left, he knew as soon as they returned if Kagome was upset at all she would be back to the beginning stages of a psychotic killer.

"Well were going to find out, I smell them coming this way." Shippou who had been sitting and patiently waiting for the return of his friends piped up so the others would shut up and not get caught talking about the two behind their backs.

Kagome and Inuaysha walked in and received shocked glances from everyone in the room. They knew what caused the reaction, it was the fact that their fingers were still o so intricately laced with one another, something Shippou, Sango nor Miroku expected to see upon their return.

"Ummm… Ok, so what DID you two talk about while you were gone? Or was there a little more ahem action than words?" Miroku asked with the usual perverted grin on his face.

Smack

Smack

Thud

A red whelp the size of two separate females hands appeared on each side of Miroku's face and a large knot that grew from the top of his head from Inuyasha made anymore perverted thoughts from the monk fly out the window.

"Stupid lecher" Sango's eye twitched, "Obviously something wonderful happened between you two! You don't have to tell us, it's your business, but from what I can see I know I'm happy for you both." Sango smiled at her friends and the favor was returned from the newfound lovebirds.

"Hey Kagome." Shippou said trying to get the girls attention.

"Yes Shippou?"

"I'm glad your happy again."

Kagome smiled even wider. "Shippou, I don't think I could be any happier."

The young kit ran toward her and heard something he knew only he, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kirara could hear. Because in the lowest most private voice he could find (which still wasn't enough to hide from a demon's sensitive hearing.) Inuyasha lowered his head to Kagome's ear and whispered "I love you, and I know I couldn't be happier either."

Shippou smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's legs in a hug. He knew it was what the girl had wanted to hear since the day he met her and Inuyasha, and he was just glad it had finally happened…

* * *

Chapter 3 hoped you liked it… stories not done yet!!! School starts next week, along with volleyball practices/games. So I hope I can keep this up at a steady pace… just bear with me plz!

O and since I started this chapter I got two more reviews! Thanks for the criticism! But I don't really know how to contact a beta reader (which I know I need badly hehe) and I really do hate making stupid mistakes :[ if you could just please bear with me and TRY (I know its hard though) to ignore as many as possible… if you see any specific mistakes point them out in a review and I promise ill fix them for future readers : thanks I LOVE people who help me!!

REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW

O and…. Review: hehe!

-Firebug29


	4. One Week

Hi! Firebug here! Well, you see I kind of came into this chapter totally and completely unsure of what I'm going to do… see here's the deal, I'm kinda basing this on a story of these two people I know in real life… two people who I KNOW are completely and fully in love with one-another, and I want people to really get that from Kagome and Inuyasha in these next few chapters. So bear with me if its nothing but mindless fluff (which I happen to love by the way! Here it goes!

All Disclaimers Applied (thought I should throw that in every once in a while… I'm poor don't want to take any chances…)

Chapter4

* * *

"Pervert!"

Smak

Kagome sighed, she was comfortably wrapped in a snoozing Inuyasha's arms, pretty far away from the hut, perched in an abnormally large tree that overlooked the forest. "It can't be good that we heard that from here…" She said to the sleeping hanyou.

Inuyasha cracked open one of his closed eyes, just long enough to glance at the woman he loved. "Keh, stupid lecher probably deserved it, he always does."

Kagome giggled "It's a good thing you don't act like that. I would sit you to oblivion!"

There was a pause and Inuyasha closed his eyes again. "No you wouldn't."

"And what makes you so sure." Kagome was joking. And Inuyasha knew she was. She just wanted to play along with it for a while.

"If you were even possibly goin to do that, you wouldn't try so hard to keep me out of hell…"

"Good point." Kagome also closed her eyes and enjoyed the weather. She loved days such as this in the Feudal Era, mainly because even the most beautiful days in her time still weren't as gorgeous as the most bleak and rainy days here. "Inuyasha, it's so beautiful here, don't you agree? I mean you've been in my time, and wouldn't you pick to be here over there any day?" Kagome had something weighing on her mind, but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"Keh, hell yea. Your time smells like…like… I can't even explain it but it stinks."

"Yea, I agree…"

Now Inuyasha opened both of his eyes… "Kagome, what's goin on in your head? I can tell your thinking about something, and it's serious too."

"No, it's nothing."

"Liar, it's defiantly something…" One of the hanyou's eyebrows rose, and he gently turned the girl in his arms so she was facing him.

"I was just thinking Inuyasha." She paused… _'Today is so nice, I really don't want to talk about this with him and ruin everything.'_ "Well, don't you think it's nice it just being me and you and getting away from the others like this every once in a while? I mean don't get me wrong, I love Sango and Miroku as a brother and sister. And Shippou, well he's almost like a son to me. It's just… I'm glad that after all the time we wasted not being together, we finally are taking advantage of our alone time." She leaned up and kissed him, something the two had finally gotten used to doing without turning a dark shade of red.

Well, when they were alone at least. It was still a little awkward even hugging each other around the others, let alone placing a nice big wet one on each others lips. Plus they didn't want to listen to Miroku's "comments" about the two being together.

Inuyasha smiled, "I couldn't agree with you more, and this…" He leaned down and kissed her again. "Is my favorite part about our alone time."

Another giggle stifled out of the school girl, "Yea, mine too." She turned back around in his arms and rested her back against his lean yet muscular chest and covered his arms that were wrapped around her abdomen with her own. And he rested his chin on top of her head as they sat on the tallest branch of the tallest tree, and fell asleep in the most peaceful way the two could have imagined.

MEANWHILE

"MIROKU! Stop ogling at that poor girl, she could be married for all you know! It's not right the way you treat women like their meat!" Sango had just gotten done giving the monk a taste of the palm of her hand across his face. As always, Miroku had groped a pretty, random girl walking through the village.

"But Sango, my wind tunnel, I must bear a child before it consumes me do you forget? Besides, you won't do the honors so I am simply trying to find a few more contenders."

"Grrr…" Smak "Are you ignorant? Naraku will be dead shortly after he comes out of hiding, and you will be free of that stupid curse. You have all of the time in the world to birth an heir, so what does it matter anymore? Why don't you just try to meet a nice girl who you will wait and settle down with?" Sango had calmed down half way through her lecture so Miroku knew she was actually trying to give him sincere advice.

"Because Sango, I already have, I'm simply afraid she does not feel the same way…" Sango, surprised, looked up at Miroku whom continued walking through the village, eyes never moving from directly in front of him.

Sango simply didn't know how to take the words that just came out of his mouth. So she replied with a simple "Oh." _'I wish he would elaborate more, if it really is me, I could correct him on his assumptions'_

'_I could never gain the courage to tell her how I feel. Now is not the time anyway, if I did die from my wind tunnel, or in the final battle with Naraku, I couldn't bear the thought of her being in the world alone and broken hearted again.'_ Miroku's face never faltered and the worry and love he felt for the girl beside him showed no means of even peaking through his mask.

The two walked in silence for the rest of the journey back to the hut where Shippou and Kirara waited for them.

ALSO AT THIS VERY MOMENT!

Somewhere to the north, deep within a cave surrounded with a new barrier conjured by Naraku, which hid any trace of their presence, sat three demons, two female and one male. After the weeks they had been there, one of the demons was becoming restless…

"Naraku, forgive me for asking, but what exactly are we waiting for? You're stronger than you were before. And weather or not Inuyasha can break through your barrier, you could still defeat him." Kagura questioned her maker.

The man she questioned, Naraku, her incarnation, reached out and took a tight hold on the wind mistress's thin neck.

"Shut up Kagura. What makes you think I would take your treacherous advice? I need you for the upcoming battle so I will hold you practically as a hostage, but as far as giving orders and making decisions go, I shall be in charge."

Evil could be seen in the Naraku's eyes as his grip around her throat tightened, and the smaller, much paler demon, Kanna, cringed as she watched her sister choke in pain and begin to bleed from small punctures in her neck from his claws. "Understood?" Naraku questioned.

A grin played on his lips as he felt Kagura's blood dripping slowly down his fingers. Kagura grunted, unable to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes." And he removed his hand, causing Kagura fall to the ground, sputtering and gasping for air. "Ironically though, I indeed have set a date for attack. One week from today. I've learned some very interesting information about Inuyasha and Kikyou's reincarnation. Information that will aid us in the final battle."

'_It's a good thing that fool chose the woman he wanted when he did… If he would have kept trying to wait until after I killed him, I might have had to waste a little more energy than needed_.' Naraku laughed an evil, sinister laugh. "That girl is our ticked to a swift and clean destruction of Inuyasha and his little friends. In one week, we shall attack from inside their inner circle."

* * *

Firebug here! Sooo I hope you like chapter 4. I swear I'm going to get as much done as I can before this Friday, because, yes, I'm telling the truth, that's when I go back to school Blah!

Thank you so much to my reviewers! Your encouragement means so much to me! (even if there are only like 3 of you, you three are all I need to keep me a-goin!) So I hope I can keep you guys (Yume Suki Raibu, Inuyashaluvr1224, and shahira abal) interested enough to be there reading it in the end!

Mucho love-o (haha that makes me laugh)

-firebug

p.s.-review…


	5. The Plan

Firebug here! Its time for Chapter 5… Like the last chapter I'm totally unsure of what to write, so I'm goin to wing it and hope it turns out good!

To my dedicated reviewers, thank you for reviewing even with dislocated shoulders… (hehe) sorry bout that by the way, how on earth did you manage to do that!? I hope it gets better it can't be comfortable! ..o by the way the thing inuyasha wears, I don't know if I spelled it right .. I think its haroi but im not sure so bear with me on that… sorry And the spelling for the goshinkbuko… not sure if that's right either.. sorry

SO, on with the chapter…

* * *

"Kagome, why have you been going off with Inuyasha so often lately? I miss you being around with me and the others" Shippou wined as Kagome hoped on Inuyasha's back. The two were getting ready to go on another private getaway, this time to stay in Kagome's time for a few days.

"Shippou," Sango tried to explain, "Kagome and Inuyasha are… ummm… well, they are trying to get as much time together before the battle with Naraku. See, and well, they're courting now. Right guys?!?" Sango looked to her friends for help on this one…

"So you have to go court each other? Cant you do that here?" Shippou asked, still trying to convince Kagome to stay with him.

"Now Shippou, I don't think you would want to witness what _exactly _they will be doing while courting." Miroku of course had to put his two cents in.

Kagome turned a bright shade of red, and climbed down from Inuyasha's back and walked over to the kit. "Shippou, I promise we will be back soon. And I'll bring you something to tell you sorry for leaving so often. Does that sound ok?" She smiled as she saw Shippou's face light up.

"OK! I can't wait even more till you get back now!" Kagome hugged him and said her goodbyes to the rest of her friends. Sango understood why Kagome needed her alone time with Inuyasha, she was merely making up for lost time. Miroku was also fine with them leaving, so he could have more alone time with Sango. So everything worked out pretty well for everyone with the exception of Shippou.

"Come on Kagome, If you want to get to the well before dark we'd better get going."

"Sorry, I'm Coming, See you in a few days everyone!" And the girl happily climbed on the back of her one and only, whispering (for the millionth time that day) "I love you" in one of the ears on the top of his head.

Inuyasha smiled at the sound of her smooth voice in his ears. "I love you to Kagome…"

He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, and enjoyed the feeling of a stray piece of raven hair that would occasionally brush against his cheek. _'Damn, she always smells so good, especially her hair_. _How is she just so perfect?'_

Inuyasha continued to jump from tree, to tree. His thoughts were always turning to the girl on his back. _'I'm going to do it soon. These next three days while were in her time, I'm going to give it to her. Well, ask if she would take it. She has to, I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't.' _He smiled, _'I know she loves me, I know shell accept.'_

He took one more leap, and was surrounded by a purple light. When he felt his feet on solid ground again, he smelled the familiar disgusting scent of Kagome's time. His nose scrunched a few times, but he ignored the slight annoyance and leapt out of the well-and into the window of Kagome's room. Somewhere between the village and her house, the girl he was carrying had fallen asleep. So carefully, Inuyasha laid the girl on her sheets, pulled her blanket up to her chin, and kissed her forehead.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered in her sleeping state.

Inuyasha smiled. He had been doing that more in the last week than he had ever done in his life. Even the thought of her could make the corners of his lips curve upward. A sensation he had never experienced before. Taking a seat in the floor beside her bed, he reached deep in a hidden, inner pocked of his Fire-rat haroi, and pulled out a small silver ring. It was his mothers, and now, it would be Kagome's. He couldn't wait to give it to her. The only thing he had left of his mother would be carried by the only other woman who accepted his dirty blood. Tomorrow would be the day, and Inuyasha was going to make sure everything was perfect.

He studied the ring carefully. There were many times when he was young he would find himself taking the ring out and wonder if he would ever be able to put it on the finger of a mate. It was a beautiful ring. There were no large diamonds, or rhinestones, but it was a simple and exquisite silver band with an inscription on it. His father had Totosai forge it especially for his mother, and had inscribed, 'Two worlds collide, a human's and demon's, to forge a love stronger than any.'

Inuyasha liked what it said before, but decided to have it personalized a little more, and before he brought Kagome home, he went to Totosai, and he had it re-inscribed as 'Two worlds collide, from the past and future, to forge a love stronger than that of any in either worlds.'

'_I hope she likes it…'_ His thoughts of Kagome drifted into dreams of her, as he fell asleep leaning his back against the bed of the girl who he would ask to be his wife and mate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke the next day, realizing she was in her own bedroom.

'_I must have fallen asleep on the way here and Inuyasha must have put me to bed. I wonder where he could be.' _

Inuyasha was in fact downstairs watching Souta play Guitar Hero II on his PlayStationHe heard movement above him, and knew it must be Kagome finally getting out of bed. He turned his attention away from the strange box that showed moving pictures and made loud obnoxious sounds, and made his way up to Kagome's room. '_After breakfast, that's when ill take her to the goshinkboku.' _

He opened the door to her bedroom to find her sitting in front of her dresser brushing out her long beautiful hair. _'Gods she's beautiful.'_

"Inuyasha! Thank you for tucking me in last night. It was really sweet of you." Kagome smiled sweetly at him and turned back to the mirror to continue doing her hair. She was surprised when she felt two arms snake around her waist. Though, after her initial surprise passed, she molded into the body behind her. _'It feels so good to have him hold me like this. It's just so perfect."_

"You know, your hair is gorgeous. And it always smells nice, like lavender." Inuyasha nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck from behind her.

Kagome turned red. She smiled and turned around in the arms of her love. "Thank you… You never told me that." She said quietly and stood on her tip-toes to reach of for a quick peck on the lips. Inuyasha happily obliged, giving the girl a tight squeeze before they turned to go downstairs.

"Your mom made those pancake things for breakfast. I didn't want to wake you, so there are some leftovers for us on the counter." Inuyasha said as he led her down to the kitchen.

"Us? You're going to eat _again?_" She asked.

"No wench," Inuyasha said in a surprisingly loving way. "I waited for you to eat. I didn't want you to have to eat alone."

Kagome giggled, "Thanks for the second time today… Your really racking up the brownie points today Inuyasha! What are you planning, and whatever it is, plan it more often!"

"Feh, I hate brownies, and all that chocolate stuff. I'm doing it because I love you woman!" Inuyasha smirked down at her.

'_Shit! Does she know what I'm gonna do? How? Damn, Miroku better had not said anything; I'll go tell Sango EVERYTHING he told me.' _

"Hey Kagome…" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?" She replied, sitting down at the table with a huge pile of pancakes placed in front of her.

"Did, umm… Did Miroku say anything to you about coming here this week?"

Kagome paused from drenching her pancakes in syrup for a second to glance up at the hanyou. "Noo… Why do you ask that?"

Inuyasha panicked. "Um… No-no reason!" He flashed her his sweetest smile,but Kagome didn't buy it… She stopped stuffing the already nearly half gone pancakes in her mouth.

"Inuyasha, what was that about, why did you suddenly get so nervous…? Are you hiding something?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"NO!" Now the boy was VERY nervous "Feh! Why would you say that? What would I have to hide? I've been with you every day for the past few weeks now! What could I hide?"

"Well, you did go off with Miroku some day last week, but you weren't gone that long. And then you went with him again the day before we left to come here. O MY GOD! MIROKU GOT SOMEONE PREGNANT AND YOUR HIDEING IT FROM SANGO AND I ARNT YOU?!? She's gonna kill him when she finds out!"

"Kagome…"

"Who is it and where's she from?!? Is she mentally ill to take Miroku in like that?! I can't believe your helping him hide this?"

"Kagome……"

"Has the baby been born yet or do you just keep checking up on her to make sure she's ok with the pregnancy? What a jerk! I'm gonna kill him for doing that to Sango, its obvious she likes him!"

"KAGOME!"

She quieted and blinked a couple of times, "WHAT?"

"That's not it. Just trust me ok?"

She looked at him in the eyes and her heart softened to the fact he had just screamed her name to get her attention. "Ok… I guess if I can trust you with my life I can trust you with this."

"K, good. Now hurry up and eat. I wanna go take a walk, or something." He sighed inwardly. _'Whew, just barely got past that one…' _

"Ok…" Kagome replied, and went and got _another_ stack of pancakes….

* * *

YAY! Chapter 5… I hope you like it! Next chapter will be exciteing… but if you want it to be good you might have to bear with my time restrictions… sorry, but school starts tomorrow and the only time Ill be able to write is probably on the weekends. SOOO review plz :

O! and If you would, plz check in on some of my other stories… They have feelings too, and I actually like some of them more than this one… so if ya would and if ya get the time yea, just check em out! Well im outa here!

Much love

-Firebug


End file.
